Contract
by 4blissful-incantation
Summary: When Vivian meets Sebastian due to a Contract made between Witches and Demons, her legacy is at risk.


Kuroshisuji Fanfiction – Vivian

Vivian woke at her normal time, 5:30 a.m. feeling a little groggy, but she knew after a quick bath she'll feel rejuvenated. With a simple flick of her wrist, her wardrobe door glided open. Then with a swipe of her right hand, her dresses floated out to face her.

Vivian put her left index finger to her chin keeping her right arm extended out and her hand bent down, "Hmm, not the blue day dress, it makes my bust look big." She talked as a modest lady, however she had the thoughts of a prostitute, and Vivian smirked at her unbecoming thought. She flicked her right wrist up and the dress floated back into the mahogany wardrobe.

Then a pink off the shoulder dress floated in front of her, "This one is an evening dress, so that is out of the question." She repeated this cycle with the next four dresses, until she settled on her dark purple and black dress suit. She smiled her sultriest smile, "Excellent, professional and stylish enough for company later this evening." Vivian cooed as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Before she entered she spun around, her flimsy nightgown lazily following in suit and settling around her ankles, and snapped her fingers. In an instant her bed was made and her pillow fluffed. She smiled at her trick.

Vivian entered the bathroom and locked the door, securing her privacy. With a simple point of her right index finger, the faucet to the tub began to run. As it did so, Vivian sat in front of the mirror and brushed out the knots in her charcoal black, mid shoulder blade hair. However, there was something special about her hair; it had a single white stripe in the front. This was her Mark, all Witches had one. She admired the Mark; it gave her a sense of mystery to her persona. When the tub was done filling, she stepped in and sighed in bliss as the warm water enveloped her foot and half way up her calf. She then slipped her entire body under the water; she surfaced and wrung out her hair. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and massaged it into her scalp, humming a Witch's lullaby as she did. She dipped her head under the water and washed it out; she resurfaced with a satisfied sigh and unplugged the drain. She grabbed the towel and dried off her body.

When she was done she wrapped the towel around her chest and cupped her hands around her mouth. She blew warm air into them, and then ran her hands threw her hair and in an instant her hair was silky and dry, as if she hadn't gotten it wet. She stepped into her slippers and sat at the vanity; her left hand lingered over her hair products and accessories as her right hand did the same over her head. Her eyebrow rose a bit when she felt the small prickle of electricity when the magic between her hands connected. She placed her hands in her lap as she watched her products float over to her hair and went to work.

She had made herself very comfortable at the Phantomhive Manor within the short time she had been there and quite comfortable with the demon butler. Vivian smirked at the stoic image of the jet black demon. She remembers the day they met as if it was yesterday.

~Three weeks ago~

Vivian laughed at her best friend, Flora's joke. "Honestly, Flora how could you pull such a prank on unsuspecting mortals?"

Flora shrugged and looked at Vivian with her Marked eyes; her left eye green, her right eye blue. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud! You've pulled your fair amount of pranks as well!" Flora poked Vivian in the rib, making her recoil.

"True, but I've never done one that involved an entire brothel!" Vivian then poked her back. The two laughed, but they stopped when a Warlock, the assistant of the Chief Witch, cleared his throat.

"Miss. Lawler?" The well aged voice called sternly. Vivian turned her head with a look of concern on her face. However, the Warlock gave no clue of why her presence was wanted in front of the Chief, this made Vivian's stomach drop."Yes, sir?" She asked, trying to straighten her skirt and bodice. He merely turned and motioned for her to follow. Vivian looked to Flora - who looked just as perplexed as she did – she realized Flora was going to be of no help, so she followed in suit behind the Warlock.

When they approached the main tent, he opened the flap for her to enter. Vivian stepped into the fading orange tent and was instantly engulfed in the sweet scent of incense. "Vivian, welcome!" A woman in her fifty's said cheerfully. Vivian bent down onto her knees and bowed to the Chief Witch, Zona. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Vivian straightened in her kneeling position. "Do you know why you are here, child?"

Vivian shook her head, "I'm afraid not M'Lady."

"You turned twenty- two, not a week ago did you not?"

Vivian nodded. Then realized why she was called to the Chief's tent; they had found her a demon suitor, Vivian's hear raced. She reviewed the sacred and ancient law of the Witch; _a witch must be with a demonic suitor and bear his child. Then and only then will that Witch's name and legacy be carried out. If this does not happen and the witch bears a human child, her legacy will be cut off and the witch will be exiled from the Witch community._

The Chief laughed, "From the look on your face I take it you figured it out!" With a snap of the Chief's fingers a picture appeared in front of Vivian's face. The picture was of a very handsome man, who looked no older than her – which was impossible seeing how he has been in this world much longer than her; it was just an effect of being a demon – with jet black hair, golden eyes and a lean body hidden by a butler suit. Vivian looked at the name below the picture.

"Sebastian Michaelis." She read out loud, she blushed as she did this. The chief smiled, "I'm glad you like him! We meet him tomorrow, so go find your most flattering dress, wash it if it's dusty! Hurry up!" Zona waved her out and Vivian got up and hurried out of the tent. She busted through the flap of her tent and opened her trunk of clothes. She picked out a white pirate style shirt, a red bodice with a black rose vine embroidered pattern, and the red velvet skirt to go with it. Her heart fluttered just as fast as the butterflies in her stomach did; there was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight.

The next day, Vivian and Zona walked up the stairs of the Phantomhive Manor and knocked on the door. Within a few minutes the door opened with a familiar, handsome face to greet them. "May I help you two Lady's?" He asked suavely. Vivian gulped, _'He's even more seductive than in the picture.' _she thought to herself. Zona nodded, "Are you Sebastian Michaelis?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded and Zona smirked, "Allow me to introduce Vivian Lawler and by the Contract made between Witches and Demons, she is your betrothed." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at the black haired vixen from top to bottom. He smirked and let them in.

Vivian's flash back was interrupted by a clatter; she looked at her vanity mirror and noticed her hair was done. She scooted away from the vanity and went back to her room to change into her dress. She stared at the dress that was laid out on her bed with a look of annoyance; so many layers for such an unflattering dress. Undergarments, chemise, corset, petticoats, bodices and long sleeves on the hottest of days! It made her sneer in disgust. Fortunately, she found a way around from at least wearing a corset. Vivian sighed and reluctantly waved her left hand over the ensemble and stood in the middle of the room.

Sebastian led them to a drawing room that was brightly lit from the morning sun. He led them to two over- stuffed arm chairs and motioned for the two Witches to sit. He bowed slightly, "Please make yourselves at home, while I make some tea." Vivian and Zona nodded and he left.

"Oh my, you're putting a lot of pressure on me M'Lady." Vivian whispered, slumping slightly in her chair.

"Pressure? Whatever do you mean?" Zona looked at her confused.

Vivian gave her an 'are- you- serious?' look, "Did you not see him! He's gorgeous; he would never stay with a mere witch like me." A flash of worry came across Vivian's face.

Zona just waved her concern away, "Honestly child, I knew your mother well and I know she raised you too be confident. Not a shy, bumbling school girl that you are right now." Vivian straightened in her chair and nodded, agreeing to Zona's comment about her mother. Sebastian returned with a tea cart, as he handed Vivian her tea, he smirked making shivers run down her back, _'Easy girl! Remember what your mother taught you. Be confident.'_ Her mind ordered and Vivian silently agreed. Vivian took the saucer and cup and gave him her sultriest smile as a thank you.

"Well Demon? What do you say; will you accept her as a bride?" Zona asked in her straight forward attitude. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Honestly madam, I've only just met the Lady. Let her stay with us for a few months and then I'll give you an answer. Sound fair?" He offered his hand for Zona to shake. Vivian's stomach dropped as she sipped her tea; she felt Zona's eyes on her, then she took his hand and shook it, "Deal."

And that was that.

Vivian sighed and looked down at her dress. She sat on her bed and lifted her foot allowing her shoes to slip on. When this was finished she stood in front of her full body length mirror and admired herself for a few selfish moments. She ran her fingers on the front of her dress, tracing the floral embroidery. She glided to the door and exited the room.

"Time to start my daily work routine," She said to herself as she walked down the hall. "What magic will I use today?"


End file.
